Switched mode power supply topologies are well known. Typically, for a particular application, an output load capacitor and output inductor are selected and added to the output stage of the power supply. For the vast majority of applications, the inductance value does not vary significantly, but the output capacitance can vary 1000-fold. The output capacitance can have significant impact on the stability and bandwidth of the power supply, and since the output capacitor is typically a user-changeable item, the effects of changing the output capacitor to suit another application usually impacts the efficiency and operation of the power supply. In addition, typical power supplies do not provide any mechanism to change certain key component values when an output capacitor is changed, thus limiting the ability to compensate the power supply when the output capacitor is initially installed and/or changed.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.